<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880922">Unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hunter - Freeform, Knotting, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Ratings: R, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slavery, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, rogue - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaldorei woman gets sold to Worgen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*****</p><p>Days like this were as they usually were in Stormwind, the wind calm, the sun shining down on the glorious Capital City of the Alliance and the hustle and bustle of the citizens wandering about their business as if nothing had recently happened. Though the recent arrival of the refugee Kal'dorei from Teldrassil clogged the roads after their beloved World Tree was burned by that which had been labled a tyrant, Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee that made Garrosh Hellscream look like meek peace-lover. Her quest for conquest leaving a race crippled and without homes.</p><p>But one thing in particular was afoot. On the very last pier of the Stormwind Docks, that was to be leading to Northrend, a single man had his legs dangled off of the end of the pier. The man was above average in size for a Worgen male, which themselves generally tower over most other races and his coat was an ashen white, covered by a coal-topped and untamed mane that flowed down the back of his neck.</p><p>Other than his fur and mane, this most noticeable thing would be his armour and weaponry. A large, gold, blue and silver Spear rested besides him along with his armour adorning the same colours, with a grey hood clipped around his neck.</p><p>The man sat in silent content at the end of the bridge for as long as he would be allowed to do so, knowing that he had been called to be there for a reason. And after a few good minutes of waiting a slight, rough and husky hum started to escape his throat, an old childhood song from his life in Gilneas, sung to him by his mother when the nights were especially frightening for a young boy.</p><p>The man's peace was soon cut short by a loud voice calling from a short while away from him "ALEX! Wake up, I've got a gift for you!" said a voice similar to his own, deep and gravely, akin to most of his kind.</p><p>Alex soon snapped out of his dreamland and turned his head to look at the incoming voice, two figures capturing his attention instantly.</p><p>Her armour looked different to most that he had seen. She wasn't dressed in fancy looking gear like most Elves of that kind were, she was clad in rather basic military gear, and with her head drooped down, her eyes were anything but visible to the Hunter. Along with the other oddities, her hands were clasped behind her back in shackles.</p><p>The other man was the one who held the chain to her shackles, another Worgen that stood a good few inches shorter than Alex himself, but still dwarfed the smaller Elf in comparison. The man grinned at Alex "I brought you a Night Elf bitch." He shrugged softly to himself and tugged on the chains, making the woman jerk forward, still silent and hanging her head down.</p><p>Alex's eyes bulged out of his sockets "Night Elf?! The fuck's she doing here?! And don't tell me I've got to take her with me... I was actually having a -nice- time for once" he sighed softly to himself, which was slowly replaced by an annoyed growl at remembering the situation. "And I guess I'm not allowed to kill the bitch..."</p><p>The second man of the situation shrugged and tossed the chain towards Alex "I'd imagine the king wouldn't be too pleased if you did. But you know what you're going to Northrend for atleast, right? With the emergence of Azerite all over the place, Anduin wants different groups to crawl over different continents in search for it. And since she's been spared her life, she's been put with you!.. Hreh... have fun"</p><p>Alex swiftly caught the chain, his hand tightening around the metal. His growl got deeper with his upper lip curling into a snarl at the woman who was seemingly not paying attention to anything. "Fuck you Ben... you're enjoying this, aren't you?"</p><p>"I'm sure she'd be happy that she got you, and not me. I'd adore having a Kaldorei bitch with me, no-one would give a fuck what I do to her. Pity you don't have your balls" Ben grinned softly to Alex as he turned himself around and wandered his way back up the pier.</p><p>"W-What?! I HAVE MY BALLS YOU TWAT!" He shouted at Ben, his voice booming across the port and attracting the attention of all bystanders, giving the two even more dirty looks than the Night Elf was already getting.</p><p>After an elongated duration of awkward silence, finally the ship to Nothrend pulled up besides the two. Alex reached his arm down and grabbed his spear from the floor and stepped onto the ship, pulling the Night Elf woman roughly with him, making her stumble and fall onto her side with a rough, loud thud. Eliciting the first sound the woman had made so far in the form of a wimpy grunt.</p><p>Alex grunted at her fall, tugging her back up to her feet "Get up you stupid cow... If I have to spend this time with you, I'll hope that you don't wear me down too much or I'll toss you overboard myself..." he spoke in a low voice of annoyance, like gravel shifting across itself, a voice of authority.</p><p>Alex jolted a little as he felt the ship start off, grabbing at the Night Elven woman's arm and turning her around, very uncarefully removing the shackles from her wrists "Now that I know you can't run off anywhere, fuck off and find a seat... the travel's quite a long one and I don't want to spend more time than I have to watching you"</p><p>The woman obliged without any action, just turning on her heels and entering the door behind her as the ship gently rocked and swayed, setting out into the more rough waters that surround the Eastern kingdoms. She sat herself down with a blank face and half lidded eyes on a hammock, the first sight on her eyes being seen from the side by Alex. Their soft golden glow illuminated her face very dimly in the dark room of the ship, Alex seemed to stare at the glow for a moment before he snapped himself out of his, growling quietly to himself before he sat himself down on a crate on the deck of the ship, leaning against the wood.</p><p>----</p><p>After an hour or two of silenced had passed on the ship, Alex's curiosity had perked up, causing him to hoist himself up from the crates he had be half asleep on and peak around the corner. To his surprise the woman was still there, in the exact same position that he had last seen her in. This causing him more intrigue and entered the room, looking around at the dim lighting and sighing to himself. He sat himself besides the woman, crossing his arms over his torso.</p><p>After yet another awkward silence for another minute or so, he cleared his throat with a hand over his maw "I suppose if we're to be... allied... on this mission I suppose we should... speak?"</p><p>The woman stayed silent, all that would change would be very slight facial expressions, from hidden fear, to just a blink.</p><p>Alex grumbled quietly to himself, which from a deep voiced Worgen, still sounds like a growl, which caused the woman to flinch gently in her seat "Woman, I'm trying to make this less awkward... speak to me. I have no intention of being friendly I just want to keep the silence at bay. What's your name atleast?"</p><p>"Selina... Mooncrest..." she finally spoke, her voice soft and warm, yet shy and secluded as if she's a child meeting a new person, speaking with brief pauses to gather herself. The voice itself though, was soothing and harmonic to Alex's ears, causing them to flicker in surprise. Her eyes closing, causing her lids to glow gently.</p><p>"Sel-.. Mooncrest. Alex, there, we're acquainted. I see you're a light user... Must be why you were assigned with me."</p><p>Selina simply nodded to herself, giving an "Mmmm" sound, even that was harmonic with the air around her.</p><p>"Look, you can go home after this mission. I don't want you around here," Alex said as he stood himself up again, huffing under his breath.</p><p>"I can't go home now. This disgrace wouldn't go un-noticed by my family and friends. I wont be accepted, just leave me in Northrend when you leave..." She said, though her face remained in the same position, staring at the ground.</p><p>Alex's ears twitched, as he heard it, folding them against the side of his head, perhaps what she said resonated with him, being unable to return to their homes.</p><p>"I'm sorry for the inconvenience that I am to you. If you wish I will leave you upon setting land on Northrend." She spoke once again, before Alex could say anything in return "I'd rather not keep around if it is uncomfortable for you"</p><p>Alex stood in silence for a good few moments, before clearing his throat and leaving the room, not wanting himself to feel bad for Kaldorei woman, seeing that they had passed enough time to arrive at Northrend, and soon stopped at the Keep's Docks "Come on, Mooncrest, we're here."</p><p>She pushed herself off of the Hammock and towards the door that Alex had left through, following at a casual pace behind him as he wandered through an Alliance town. All who saw her, giving devilish glances until they reached the exit, into the wastelands of Northrend.</p><p>"Safe travels, Sir Sharpe" she nodded at him, her face still veiled by her sea bluehair, messily hanging over her head.</p><p>Alex raised a brow at the woman as he watched her wander off into the snowy wastes of the land, in her barely protective armour and no warm clothing to her name, along with not even a weapon to defend herself. He shrugged softly and turned, wandering away in a different direction from Selina, giving a hoarse sigh as he came to accept her fate from the horrors that still stalk the land.</p><p>--</p><p>Alex had been wandering for atleast two hours, and with his eyes down at the map in his hands he decided he was lost, his feet crunching through the new coats of snow that had formed in the mere time that he had been traveling. His spear on his back coated in the rotten blood of upwards of thirty brainless undead creatures. Alex taps the tip of one of his dulled claws against his chin as he continued trudging through until something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, the glint of armour in the snow had caught the interest of the easily intrigued Worgen.</p><p>Making his way over to the metalic source he realized it was an Elf, and not any Elf, but Selina.</p><p>It seemed that she had just been wandering aimlessly through the wastes, not caring if she lives or dies and had passed out from the exhaustion that the cold had put on her. Alex gave a low grumbling growl as he decided whether to leave her or rescue her.</p><p>On a few minutes of consideration he opted for the latter, hooking an arm up under her stomach and hoisting her under his arms. He scowered the area a few moments until he spotted a cave in the distance, trudging onwards towards it.</p><p>Upon finding himself in the cave, Alex very gently laid the woman down against the wall of the cave, a good length into the cave to make sure that there's as little cold air intruding as possible.</p><p>Selina's eyes fluttered open very slightly, her entire body shaking a little in place as the cold hit her, her eyes looking over at Alex "B...Blade..mane..?"</p><p>Alex slumped down against the wall of the cave opposite to Selina, one leg extended infront of him and the other hoisted at a right angle, wincing every now and then "Yeah, it's me. Couldn't just let you die like that, stupid woman"</p><p>Selina turned her face up to look at him properly, her eyes dim and her face finally on show to the man. Her cheeks were dotted infrequently with freckles and her face showing the beauty of her race, the Kaldorei had always been proud of their natural beauty, though her face was more cute than beautiful, and at this moment it looked helpless, completely different from the indifferent woman that was on the boat.</p><p>She curled over into a ball, shaking heavily in the freezing temperatures of her body. Trying to speak but heavy shivers rendering her voice mute.</p><p>Alex saw it, and sighed lowly to himself, shuffling over towards Selina and wrapping his cloak around her, pulling her onto himself, the warmth of his body completely engulfing the small woman "Don't get it weird, I'm simply doing this because I'd rather you didn't die after I went through the trouble of saving you"</p><p>Selina blinked as the warmth covers her body, the occasional wince from Alex catching her attention. She shifted herself to sit up properly besides him "Y-you're... hurt...?"</p><p>Alex grunted and rolled his shoulders, huffing to himself "Yeah, yeah, I got a few stabs in fights with some wandering scourge, alright?"</p><p>"T...Take... of your... armour. I can... heal it"</p><p>"What- No! I don't need healing, keep your hands off me"</p><p>"Please... you saved me, scourge magic can be d-dangerous... let me help you... I'm not after anything..." she looked up at the man, her eyes giving a look of innocence and pleading, almost like that of a puppy dog smile but more begging and without the smile.</p><p>He growled lowly to himself before letting out a loud grunting huff "Fine! But only because it fuckin' hurts..." he said as he shuffled his legs and body to wriggle out of and detach his armour. His body soon showing in it's full glory, heavily set with muscles, visible under the fur.</p><p>Selina looked over his body, eyeing the wounds, multiple of them on his legs and a few on his chest. She moves her hands to place against his legs, shakily channeling the light through her hands. Sealing the wounds slowly.</p><p>Alex may have removed his armour, but he didn't remove his underwear, and the female hands being so close to his crotch soon showed their detriments, his underwear slowly starting to bulge upwards.</p><p>Selina clears her throat, her cheeks flushing dark purple on their pale purple skin in a blush as she noticed the bulge in underwear, a nervous giggle escaping her throat "...Sorry... Didn't know that would happen..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah... whatever... just ignore it... Can't help it when a beautiful woman is so close..." he sighs ashamed, looking to his right.</p><p>Selina's blush just deepened, finishing the healing of Alex's wounds and retracting her arms. Her eyes keep fluttering open and closed, after another few moments, she drops her head down, falling faint again, onto his lap.</p><p>Alex blinked as Selina exhausted herself once more, looking down at the woman with a confused expression, the kind of look and feeling that looks like he had a cat on his lap, not wanting to wake her.</p><p>Alex calmly sighed quietly to himself and sunk back against the wall, raising his head as if looking to the snowy sky, soon after closing his eyes and letting slumber take him without any other option to do.</p><p>*****</p><p>After a good few hours of sleep, Selina was the first to wake from it. Her eyes fuzzy as a chill went through her spine, causing her to shudder in the chill of the cave, sending her arms down to brace herself.</p><p>As her wits slowly came back to herself she turned her attention to the large figure infront of her, the large Worgen male that she had passed out on and she almost screamed as she saw it, not entirely remembering the night that had transpired, but the cloak that slipped down her plated back had been warming, especially against the man, whose body itself was as warm as a rug next to a fireplace.</p><p>She turned her head back to the entrance of the cave that was far away from the pair, the blackness tinted a light blue, showing signs of the morning rising. She sighed, wrapping the cloak back around her shoulders and turning her attention back to the man infront of her.</p><p>For the first time she could properly see his face as he slumbered, even in sleep the Worgen race looked angry, perhaps it was their snarling maws, maybe he was just an angry person. His right eye was scarred, and white on the flesh and fur that surrounded the cut, a change from his amethyst coloured eyes.</p><p>Though his face was rather engaging and attractive, for a Worgen, her gaze turned back down to the man's lap, and to the exposed underwear, her face turning from his crotch to his face, and back again multiple times before her curiosity became too much for her to bare. She reached a hand down to very gently nudge his loose underwear down past his crotch to give her a good view.</p><p>Her teeth gently caught her bottom lip as she caught sight of the man's genitals, or at least, his scrotum, a pair of balls bigger than her fists clasped over one-another, thick and firm and obviously hadn't had any release in a long time. Her gaze couldn't find anything else besides the glorious fur covered balls, having never seen any as large.</p><p>The danger of the situation simply excited the shy Elf more, going to reach a hand down and cup one of his balls gently. All the time she started to play away, her face keeping her eyes on the man's face to keep sure that he doesn't awake. Her fondling of his balls came to a halt as something nudged her hand. Her gaze shifted downwards to his crotch and her eyes bulged at the red member unsheathing itself. It's tapered head emerging from it's hold, and it didn't stop coming.</p><p>After a good few moments of growth, he finally reached full mast. Selina's mouth slightly gaped open at the sight of the impressive member, with a thick, bulbous knot at the base and reaching at least two inches in width and eleven inches up at first glance, even larger up close, and that's exactly where Selina intended to go. She slowly lowered her head to be close to the cock. Even from an inch or so away, she could feel the heat coming off of the member, which twitched gently in Alex's slumber.</p><p>Alex mumbled silently under his unconscious state, his legs shifting a little.</p><p>Selina ran her tongue along her lips, taking in a deep breath and catching a final glimpse of Alex's face before going to put her lips to his member's head. But before she could do anything, she was disturbed by a grunt from Alex, seeming to wake up.</p><p>Selina quickly jumped backwards and turned her back to Alex, a blush covering her face.</p><p>Alex rubbed his eyes gently and slowly came to his conscience. Not noticing his exposed cock for a moment. But as he notices it he blinks, quickly covering it with his underwear as he re-equipped his armour, being a sure-fire way to wake yourself up. "...Morning, woman..." he coughed out, clearing his throat.</p><p>"Good morning, Sir Sharpe... My thanks for saving me last night..."</p><p>"Yeah... whatever, you're welcome I guess. You didn't see anything, right..."</p><p>"See what?"</p><p>"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Get ready, anyway. We're returning to Stormwind today. Or you could go and get yourself killed again, up to you. I don't care..."</p><p>She sighed quietly to herself and lifted herself to a stand, turning around and removing the cloak from her shoulder with it extended towards Alex "I suppose returning to the jail is a better fate than an early death..."</p><p>"You didn't do anything wrong I suppose. I can try and get Benjamin to release you. Where you go after that, I don't know"</p><p>"Don't trouble yourself, Sir Sharpe... I've spent a while in there up to this point... I'll return there once we have arrived in Stormwind." she nodded, though it was just an action, some sort of sadness was evident in it as she turned around and headed towards the mouth of the cave.</p><p>Alex grunted, once more trying to restrain any thoughts of the woman's feelings as he hooked his cape over his shoulder and picked his weapon back up, following after Selina "Stupid... woman..." he thought to himself, shaking his head. "And what if they release you? Good luck surviving Stormwind's streets without harm."</p><p>She hooked her hands infront of her stomach as they proceeded on their way to the docks that they had arrived in merely yesterday. "If that is the fate for me. Then I'll have no choice than to accept what is coming to me"</p><p>Alex gives a soft growl and reaches a hand out to yank Selina's arm back abruptly "You're with me on this, and I don't care what you say. You're going to wait for me when you go back to jail and I'm getting you out, no arguing with me on this." he grunts and almost shoves her arm out of his hand, marching ahead of her.</p><p>Selina could do nothing more to his actions than blink and rubbing the arm that Alex had grabbed, a confused bush forming on her cheeks as a sigh escaped her lips "...Alright..."</p><p>---</p><p>As the hours had passed since the duo had returned to Stormwind, Selina had indeed returned to her prison cell, the guards very eagerly eyeing her up with dirty grins. Her armour had been removed and she now sat there in her ragged prison clothing. Dirty and damp brown clothing that had stitching problems everywhere on it, but at the very least it covered her private parts, which she appreciated. She also didn't have to share cell with other people this time, which she found a surprise. The Rogue sighed quietly to herself and sat down on her rough bedding that stared out the iron bars, giving no attention to anyone looking in.</p><p>The prison echoed with the manic laughter of the truly depraved and the silent weeping of the cowardly and scared. Someone on the other side of the hall from her grinned and stared into the cell "What's a prity lil' thing like you doin' in 'ere then?"</p><p>Selina turned her face to the rough voice, looking to the grizzly looking Worgen in the cell opposite from her, deciding to pay him no attention and looking down at the floor again.</p><p>"Oi! Lil' bitch don't you ignore me!" he growled, slamming the palm of his hand to the metal bars.</p><p>Selina calmly folded her arms again, thinking back over what Alex had told her, clinging to false hope that it would be true while the Worgen screamed obscenities at her.</p><p>"Why don' ya come to my cell? I'll ruin ya for other men"</p><p>"I'm sorry sir, but I prefer that I don't have to use magnifying glasses when engaging in such acts" she said, holding her hands firmly in place on her lap.</p><p>"The fuck'd you say to me cunt?! Bitch I'll-" the rather rude man was cut off by the slamming open of the prison doors, a couple of armoured guards approaching the cell door of Selina's.</p><p>She lifted her head, anticipating a familiar face, but saw the blank helmet of alliance guards, and the Warden. "Come on. You've been pardoned of... whatever. You're free to go, you have been protected from violence, should anyone try to."</p><p>Selina hoisted herself up, her head dropped a little as she headed out of the cell, carefully avoiding getting to close to the Worgen's cell, of which the inhabitant grinned, and appeared to shrink into the shadows, disappearing from sight, causing a worried expression on Selina's face, even if she knew that he couldn't escape the cell.</p><p>-</p><p>After what had seemed like hours of her wandering around the city, dressed in her new dress and hood that she was given to hide her Kaldorei appearance, she admitted to herself that she was lost, constantly turning her head to try and find some sort of guidance for a way out of the city but could only see signs reading "Old Town" and "Dwarven District" as if that was helpful. The Rogue dropped her head and moved herself into the nearest ally-way, giving up for that moment, sitting herself against the nearest wall and curling up into a ball with her legs tucked into her chest "Well isn't this just... great..." turning her head up to the sky, which had turned all but black at this point, dotted by golden stars.</p><p>"Hello again" came a familiar voice, from where though, she couldn't distinguish "Don' freak ou' now, I'm sure you'd ha'e for people te find ou' there's a Night Elf around, wouldn' ye?" the man spoke again, slowly stepping from the shadows of the building in front of her.</p><p>Selina's eyes bulged from their sockets, quickly scrambling to her feet to try to run but to no avail, the Worgen was much too quick and soon had his hand pinned around her throat, holding her to the wall "Don' be scared bitch, I won' hurt ye if you accept i'" he gave a wicked grin, forcefully turning the poor woman around and thrusting her face against the brick wall "Ye know wha' job a bitch like you does?" he said in a deeper, growling voice next to her ear "Yer for breedin'. And I plan on taking a long time with you"</p><p>Selina growled to herself and kicked a foot behind her, finding itself planted into the man's already eager crotch, making him howl in pain and stumble backwards a little, dropping Selina to her rear against the wall "Alrigh' that's fuckin' i'! Open tha' whore mouth-"</p><p>"Koran, step away from her. I don't think she's yours to play with" came an all too familiar voice, making Selina's ears perk up with silent joy, turning her head to see Alex atop the roof above her, an arrow nocked into a large bow, aimed towards the fellow Worgen.</p><p>"O' fuck off Alex! She ain' your business, le' me have my fun with 'er" the man snarled up at the hero of the day.</p><p>"You want me to go tell the Guards you're using your magic again? You remember what they said what they'd do next time. Get back to your cell, mutt" he nearly snapped, a smug grin soon spreading across his toothy maw</p><p>Not much else was needed to be said before the man stepped back into the shadows, growling to himself and the others as he faded once more out of reality.</p><p>Alex chuckled to himself triumphantly as he dropped down from the roof tops and onto the ground infront of Selina, who smiled up at him as if being returned to a long lost husband. Her eyes glowed happily with a watery layer coating them, but her eyes were soon hidden as she launched up to embrace her saviour, burying her face in his armoured chest. Alex simply shook his head and patted Selina's back softly "Come on... I think you need to get somewhere safe, right?" the patting hand reaching down to lift the Night Elf up and heading off towards said place of safety, keeping her secure with her cradled in both arms.</p><p>Selina simply hid her face into her furry protector all the way, saying nothing to him as they wandered off, wherever he had in mind. The warmth emitting from his armour and his firm hold calming the woman down.</p><p>As the two wandered through Stormwind, a multitude of strangers giving shifty looks at the man who normally spends his life alone, drinking. But instead, having a woman cradled in his arms looks like quite an odd appearance for people who knew him.</p><p>"ALEX!" called a rough voice from the Pig n' Whistle Inn as he walked past it, causing him to grunt and curling his lip up, turning his head to look at the voice.</p><p>"What do you want, Ben.." he sighed as he saw the man, grinning and walking towards him.</p><p>"Just wanted to know why you've still got that with you?"</p><p>"I'm taking her somewhere safe so Koran can't get at her. Get your mind from the gutter, you filth"</p><p>Ben chuckled and raised his hands in the air innocently "Hey, hey, hey. I wasn't suggesting anything, just why she ain't in Prison. And Koran? He ain't been released right?"</p><p>"No, he was being a sneaky cunt as usual, trying to get at this woman" Alex gestured towards Selina, who had seemed to have fallen asleep again in the comforting embrace of Alex.</p><p>"Oh lords, you haven't got feelings for it have you?"</p><p>"Of course not! Just not fair that I leave her to get torn apart in Stormwind, she helped the Alliance after all!" he snapped at Ben, growling lowly and shaking his head at his sudden action.</p><p>"Uh-huh. So where exactly are you taking her then? An Inn? She'd be soooooo safe in an Inn" Ben's lips contorted into a grin.</p><p>"...I'm taking her to my house. I have a spare room after all"</p><p>"HAH! - Wait, you have a spare room? Then why haven't you let me stay with you? I've been sleeping in an Inn for the past year!"</p><p>"Because unlike her, you insult me and mock me. And you remember breaking my fang? I remember" he rolled his eyes as he turned on his way again, heading off and out of sight of Ben.</p><p>"Hey! That was like... Three years ago!" Ben shouted after him, growling as he turned back to head back into the Inn, kicking a stone as he went. "Dick..."</p><p>---</p><p>Upon arriving at Alex's house, Selina turned and wriggled gently in the man's hands. By the time that they had arrived, it had started to turn dark outside again, Alex sighed, cursing the Autumn under his breath and headed himself upstairs and into the spare bedroom. The house itself being nothing amazing, as one would expect from a Stormwind house that a Hunter/Mercenary owned. Two bedrooms, an average size kitchen that looked like it has never been used, either from genuine lack of use or from meticulous cleaning on Alex's part. The rest of the house was pretty much the same, and the only thing of note being the racks of alcohol in the Sitting room, filled with bottles of Whiskey, Rum and spirits the like.</p><p>With his best efforts to not wake the sleeping woman in his arms, Alex shuffled the door to the spare room open and wandered in. A decently sized room, furnished with barely anything in there besides from a few Bookshelves and Wardrobes, a cushioned chair, a bedside table, an oil lamp on the wall above the table and most obviously, a bed.</p><p>Alex placed Selina down gently on the bed, watching her peaceful rest for a couple moments before he took a match from the bedside draw, struck it and lit the lamp.</p><p>He looked around the room briefly, checking the windows to make sure they were shut and the drapes were closed. After making sure everything was alright, he shifted his way out of the room, heading into his own and shutting both doors behind him.</p><p>As soon as he had left the room, Selina's eyes fluttered open, sitting herself up on the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the light, they shifted across the dimly lit room, removing her dress and folding it up on the bed, wandering over to the Wardrobes and taking what she felt was a Nightgown over to the bed.</p><p>In the light of the Lamp, she could see that it was just barely see-through, but only with light shining through it, or at a very close view. She couldn't help but wonder why Alex would own something like this but shrugged it off after a few moments and draped it over herself, no need to take off any underwear that the Prison had so gracefully denied giving her.</p><p>After sitting on the side of the bed for a solid half hour, she had grown bored of the eerie silence, only filled with the occasional flicker of the flame of the lamp, or the shouting from outside of the window of a drunkard in an argument. Deciding she needed something to do, a thought crossed her mind and a devilish grin slid across her innocent ruby lips. She took herself to a stand and wandered across to the door, silently opening it and soon finding herself at the door to Alex's room. She tapped her fore-fingers against one-another for a couple seconds before raising her fist to the door, gently knocking upon it with her knuckles.</p><p>Alex's ears flicked towards the sound and almost jumped from bed, as if forgetting that he had company, he dropped his head and sighed to himself, shifting the bed sheets over his near-naked form. "Come in, Selina" he said lowly, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.</p><p>Selina smiled as she pushed open the door, hiding her smile upon entering his bedroom, folding her arms over her stomach as he eyes found Alex in the more brightly lit room. To her surprise, his bedroom was almost identical to the spare-room. The only difference being the armour rack in the far corner, the size and the bow that hung above the bed on metal spikes.</p><p>"Sorry to disturb you, Sir-"</p><p>"Alright, ground rules. You're not allowed to call me Sir, I'm not a Knight, it's Alex. Got it?"</p><p>She nodded coyly, gently shutting the door behind her, her body in full-site for Alex.</p><p>"Yes, Alex. Sorry to disturb you... but would you mind if I stayed in here for a little while? Being in this City... and after what had happened earlier... I don't feel so safe" She lowered her head, gently rubbing her arms.</p><p>Alex sighed and shuffled across the king-sized bed a little to the left, making room for her to at least sit on. "Sure, why not..."</p><p>If Selina could grin in her mind, she would be, but instead she gave a soft smile at him. "Thank you, Alex" as she soon found herself sat besides Alex on his bed, and the light from the few lanterns that dotted the room gave view on Selina's body through the nightgown.</p><p>Alex eyed her body over, while Selina acted completely unaware of what he was doing. Her body was fit, fitter than most woman and her muscles had definite tone and definition to them, her hips were perfectly wide, leading to her plump rear that seemed to be squished against the bed, maybe on purpose, maybe on accident. Her breasts were barely held in her nightgown, obviously in her plan, they must have been at least D cup in size if not more.</p><p>Alex grumbled quietly to himself and turned on his side slightly, causing Selina to raise her brow, laughing internally "What's wrong, Alex? Did I do something wrong?" she said quietly, placing a hand on the bed covers on his hip as she leaned over, looking at his face.</p><p>"You know what you're doing... Else you'd wear something normal, not that" He grunted at her.</p><p>"Awhh... I just thought you would like something to look at. I can make it up to you." She smirked out of sight as she stood back up, dropped the nightgown and wandered over to the side of Alex's bed that he was staring out of, getting more and more bold with each passing moment "Would you like my apology?"</p><p>He blinked as he saw her standing there in her full naked glory, and the shy girl from earlier seeming like she wasn't there anymore. "What're you trying to do..."</p><p>She shifted her weight onto one leg, making her chest jump as one hand reached down and rather abruptly removed the covers that were defending Alex. Her eyes setting locks on her prize instantly.</p><p>Alex's underwear was already bulged from the display that Selina had put on for him, his eyes fluttering wildly as his defense was stolen, completely lost for words.</p><p>Selina ran her tongue along her lips as she situated herself at the feet of Alex, placing her hands on his knees and splitting them for her access, hooking her fingers into Alex's underwear and pulling them away eagerly and releasing his member from it's restraints, looking larger than the last time she saw it. Her actions causing Alex to shift up to a sitting position against the back of the bed, completely confused. Selina simply grinned and crawled herself between his legs on all fours, her hips swaying in the air "Don't act so scared. I don't bite..."</p><p>Her hands slowly came up to fondle one of Alex's large balls, rolling it in her fingers as she placed her face just before his cock "Come on... you know you want it, you're so pent up and they're so firm. Let me thank you" she grinned once more, lowering her head down to place a long kiss against the bulbous knot at the base of his shaft, her tongue extending from between her lips to drape up his member. His length was warm, hot and twitched slightly at the unfamiliar touch of a woman.</p><p>She savoured every inch that her tongue ran across, her spare hand reaching up to stroke against the back of his member "Admit it... you want it, you want my throat" she turned her eyes to look up at him, his face a mix of shock and pleasure, his eyes closing slowly. She chuckled quietly to herself, finishing her tongue's adventure with running it around the tapered head of Alex's dick, lapping it across his urethra and gathering the pre-cum that had leaked from his head.</p><p>Selina eyed the large member for a moment before pursing her lips against his head, slowly running her closed mouth down his length with increasing struggle, managing her head down half way onto his cock before instincts decided she should stop, but she didn't listen and continued forcing more of his meat down her throat, causing her to gag and splutter but ended up with her lips stretched painfully apart at the hilt with her nose against his furry crotch and her lips pressed against his knot. Her throat squeezed tightly on the invading member as she drew her head back, off of his member and admiring the cock now slicked in her saliva, but she wasn't satisfied. Once more her head moved to his head and pressed upon it, getting about half way once again but instead of pressing down herself, Alex's hand came up to the back of Selina's head and forced her head down roughly against his crotch, bulging her throat and causing her eyes to start watering as she was held down in place for an extended length of time. Her eyes started to go fuzzy before she was allowed a moment of respite, Alex pulling her head back to the tip to allow her a few gulps of air before shoving his member down her that again, each thrust of his cock causing gags.</p><p>Alex parted his lips and his other hand came to the back of Selina's head, joining in with it's other, starting to speed up with pulling her head up and down along his shaft. With each pull, he got faster and soon after, started to buck his hips up into Selina's face. She closed her eyes as Alex had her way with her, tears starting to stream down her cheeks and cock fully filling her throat, near-painfully.</p><p>As someone who had seemed to not have had this for a long while, Alex could only keep it up for so long, with a loud growling and one final thrust against Selina's face, both his hands holding the back of her head down against his crotch and the knot struggling and threatening to breach her lips, but failing, load after hot load filled Selina's throat, depositing his cum nearly straight into the relatively small woman's belly. Selina's eyes shot open as she felt the first load enter her throat, the heat of it warming her and her throat acted on it's own accord, gulping back each load that Alex offered her, her throat squeezing and swallowing tightly around his shaft, her tongue lapping around it as it was hilted in her mouth and throat, trying to milk him for every drop that he would allow her.</p><p>After losing count of the amount of loads he had released into the woman's throat, he slowly pulled himself back, out of Selina's mouth with a loud, lewd pop, flopping against the back of the bed, panting quietly.</p><p>Selina finally had time to suck air into her burning lungs, putting a hand to her bloated stomach, running her tongue along her lips to savour every last drop, she grinned at Alex and slowly found herself sitting on his lap "Accept my apology- EEP!" Selina yelped as Alex roughly took a hold of her shoulders and shoved her onto her back.</p><p>"No. Not yet..." he moved his hands to firmly grab a hold of her waist and turn her over, putting her face against the bed sheets and her rear into the air, putting both naked holes on display for him. Alex eyed them for a moment, Selina's sex was already glistening with arousal from what had happened "Naughty... getting turned on by such an act" he grinned to himself and raised his hand, delivering a hand smack to Selina's rear cheeks, eliciting a loud squealing moan from her, making her jutt her rear backwards some more. Alex took a hold of both of her cheeks, placing his dulled claws to spread her holes wide as he lowered his head, running his long, coarse tongue along both. His tongue snaking it's way up her clit and causing her to yelp, following with a confused moan of pleasure as it run over her rear entrance, not used to such a feeling, but she had no more time to think about it as the same two feelings were sent through her body, causing her sex to get wetter and wetter from a mix of her pleasure and Alex's saliva.</p><p>Alex took a hold of her hips and plunged his tongue deep into her sex, a dull thumb claw pressing hard against her clit. Selina's faced flushed red with a mix of embarrassment and pleasure. Instantly letting out loud moans with her body giving heavy shudders. Alex's tongue lapped at her insides, curling inside her and pressing against multiple sensitive spots inside of her. Her body as already starting to tense and stiffen, her sex leaking juices onto his tongue but as his thumb started flicking over Selina's sensitive rose bud, she couldn't bare it any more, burying her face deep into Alex's bed sheets and letting out a screaming moan of pleasure as her love juices flooded onto Alex's waiting tongue and maw, but he didn't let her rest and continued lapping at her overly sensitive sex for a few moment after her orgasm had faded, causing her body to spasm in his hold until he let her go, and she just flopped down, her rear still stuck in the air.</p><p>Alex grinned an swallowed the gathering of sweet nectar that she had given onto his tongue, admiring her dripping sex and her exhausted posture, his own sex twitching eagerly at the sight.</p><p>"Y...you don't look satisfied... Alex... Or at least... One part of you doesn't" she grins gently, looking back towards Alex and softly swaying her hips in Alex's face.</p><p>Alex grinned, running his tongue along his teeth and bringing himself to stand off of the bed, running his hand slowly along Selina's plump rear, his claws dragging along her rear causing her to shudder in place. His nose twitched and his eyes locked onto her sex once more, swollen and aching to be bred. His claws gently digging into her muscle, speaking quietly "You really want it. Don't you?" her maw curled into a wide grin, slapping the already reddened cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>